


Electric

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Dagon kicks serious ass.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Come As You Are [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Electric

Title: Electric  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel, Dagon, Gressil  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel/Dagon  
Word Count: 1,001  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: In which Dagon kicks serious ass.

Dagon sprawled on the blanket in the sunshine. The sun felt good on her scales after a nice swim in the ocean. She could hear Beelzebub and Gabriel arguing about the proper way to build a castle out of sand off to her left. The air was full of the sounds of gulls and waves meeting the shore. Everything was rather peaceful. Then the birds fell silent.

"Well, what do we have here? An Archangel, a Prince, and the Lord of the Files acting like... humans." The final word was spat like an insult.

Dagon sat up, snapping her fingers and miracling her usual clothing. She felt a rise in angelic and demonic energy nearby as the others did the same. Her lips curled back in a silent snarl when she recognized the voice. "Gressil. I see you finally made it out of the pit I threw you into."

Gressil rose out of the sand. His festering body oozed various fluids as he straightened himself up. "I never expected you to have the balls to fight back, Dagon. Once Beelzebub left, her territory should have been up for grabs. You had no right to keep it from me!"

"I had every right." As Dagon flexed her hands, her nails turned to claws. "Prince or not, you were unworthy of trying for what belonged to her. You lost. Get over it."

"I think not." He snapped his fingers, causing a two dozen slimy demons to appear behind him. "I'm going to kill you and then I will drag both of these traitors down to Hell for everyone to play with. If you're lucky, I might let you get a new corporation."

Gabriel stood next to Beelzebub. "I could try to smite him, buy everyone some time."

"Won't work. Gressil's got zzzome tattoo on his body to prevent thingzzz like that." She watched Dagon carefully. "Thizzz isn't our fight. Hold back."

"Figures you'd come with a small army instead of doing something yourself. Most of you Princes are far too soft." Dagon balanced on the balls of her feet. "I'm going to tear your head off and spit down your neck, Gressil."

Gressil laughed. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." She smiled. "And I'm going to do it with my bare hands." Then Dagon _moved_. The demon became a blur of fangs and claws, slashing and tearing into Gressil's body. The Prince screamed in pain. He tried and failed to hit her with a blast of Hellfire. She caught his wrist, pulled him closer, and then tore his throat out with her claws. While he was still gurgling, she grabbed him by the neck and twisted as hard as she could until his head came free. Dagon flung the head into the ocean before spitting on Gressil's neck.

"Good Lord." Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "How did she do that?"

"Dagon was the one we zzzent to deal with problems. I know what's coming next." Beelzebub grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and yanked him sideways with her. "We have to get out of range before Dagon powerzzz up." She glanced up at the darkening sky. "Thingzzz are about to get very electric."

Gabriel moved as quickly as he could, looking back over his shoulder at Dagon. Even though the demon was surrounded by Gressil's minions, she was still smiling. He watched as she raised her hands to the sky. A bolt of lightning struck Dagon in the back, making her wings manifest. The lightning danced along her skin and mixed with demonic energy.

"Get behind those rockzzz." Beelzebub slid behind the rocks. Gabriel dropped to his knees next to her. "She doesn't get to do thizzz very often, zzzo enjoy it. It's amazing."

Sparks began to shoot from Dagon's fangs and fingertips as she smiled at the demons who were too stupid to flee. With a roar of anger, Dagon clapped her hands together in front of her body. Black lightning flew from her fingers and completely disintegrated the demons closest to where she was standing. The rest quickly found themselves jittering and shaking as electricity shot through their frames. When the screaming stopped, a pile of rather crispy demon corpses littered the sand. Dagon snarled as she crouched on the ground, wrapping her wings around herself.

"And here I thought only angels used lightning as a weapon."

"Her aspect is an electric eel. There are reasonzzz she's known as the 'Master of Torments'." Beelzebub smiled softly as Dagon got to her feet. "And doing what she just did has zzzome very delightful zzzide-effects."

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up at Beelzebub's tone. "Oh?"

Beelzebub stood up when Dagon came over to where they were standing. "You were magnificent, azzz alwayszzz, Dagon."

Dagon glanced at Gabriel before stepping into Beelzebub's personal space. Wrapping her arm around Beelzebub's shoulder, she pulled the demon closer, and when their lips met, sparks literally flew. Tiny bolts of electricity moved along both of them, making Beelzebub's normally messy hair stand on end.

It wasn't until Beelzebub started making very familiar buzzing sounds that Gabriel took a few steps away from the couple. He could feel his corporation going red and then felt ridiculous because of it. His mouth dropped open when he realized exactly where Dagon's hands were. Beelzebub's buzzing grew in frequency and pitch until she tilted her head and bit down hard on Dagon's throat. Dagon cried out Beelzebub's name in Enochian.

The whimpering noise Gabriel made caused both demons to look at him. Dagon smirked. Beelzebub beckoned him with a finger. "Don't just zzztand there like a jackass, Gabriel, come here."

He was moving before he realized it. Gabriel pressed his chest against Beelzebub's back and kissed her throat softly. He gasped when her skin sparked at the contact. Several very wicked ideas popped into his head. "I think, I've had enough of the beach for one day. Shall we go home, ladies?"

"I can't wait to zzzhow you how Dagon looks in the dark, Gabriel."


End file.
